1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of providing a mobile phone broadcasting service utilizing a cell broadcasting system (CBS), and more particularly, to a system and method of providing a mobile phone broadcasting service using a CBS that can separately construct an information providing service and a mobile phone broadcasting service and can simultaneously transmit the same information to a plurality of mobile phone terminals using a CBS in real time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to simulcast in real time, a point to point servicing method based on a short message service, that is, a polling method has been conventionally used. The servicing method has advantages in that information reaches the receiving end almost perfectly and one to one marketing is made with convenience and ease.
However, the conventional servicing method has several problems in simultaneously transmitting broadcasting information to multiple subscribers more than 0.5 million in real time. Also, the conventional servicing method, which is an individual transmission method, is costly for individuals to use information.
Therefore, as the number of mobile phone terminal subscribers has drastically increased, it is on the one hand critically important to use mass marketing tools for a large number of subscribers, and there is, on the other hand, great demand for servicing methods for simultaneously providing multiple users with an information providing service in real time.